In order to provide various decorative effects, it is known that there are various configurations of lighting decorations being provided in the garden or other outdoor places. Always, a prior art lighting decoration includes a supporting rod fixed on the ground and a bulb with a lampshade being connected on the top of the rod. It provides different outlooks only by replacement of another various lampshade.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a novel structure of a lighting decoration, which can be used outdoors and obtains a better decorative effect. Now the features and advantages of the present invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.